Votos rotos
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Cinco drabbles de cinco caballeros reales que comparten la misma mácula: cada uno rompió sus votos... I. Lucamore Strong / II. Terrence Toyne / III. Barristan Selmy / IV. Arys Oakheart / V. Jaime Lannister.
1. Recuerdos cálidos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

 **I. Lucamore Strong  
**

* * *

 **Recuerdos cálidos**

«¿Valió la pena?» piensas, observando la blancura interminable que se extiende hacia las escalpadas montañas; mientras el frio despiadado del norte congela tus huesos. Metes las manos bajo la pesada capa negra en busca del calor mortecino de tu cuerpo, cierras los ojos y entonces, como tantas veces, el desfile de mujeres que pasaron por tu lecho vuelve a precipitarse con deliciosa frescura en tus recuerdos: cuerpos voluptuosos, pieles suaves, ojos soñadores, labios carnosos…

Nuevamente te transportas a noches cálidas en las que tu cuerpo se excitaba ante el roce de dedos ágiles; en las que tus labios bebían el néctar de aquellas bocas, hechas para besar; en las que tu miembro —que extrañas más que a nada en el mundo— se hundía con fiereza en sus coños húmedos…

—Sí, por supuesto que valió la pena —decides en voz alta, sonriendo. Aunque ahora solo el frio te acompaña, aquellos recuerdos siempre perdurarán en tu memoria.

* * *

 **NA:** Lucamore Strong o Lucamore el Lujurioso fue un Guardia Real que fue castrado y enviado al Muro cuando sus Hermanos Juramentados descubrieron e informaron al rey: Jaehaerys I Targaryen, que tenía dieciséis hijos con tres mujeres.


	2. Ejecución

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

 **II. Terrence Toyne _  
_**

* * *

 **Ejecución**

El primer tajo es limpio. Gritas como un lunático ya que el dolor que sientes es el más insoportable que has experimentado jamás.

El segundo llega rápido: ya has perdido dos brazos y el verdugo no quiere dilatar el asunto. Más gritos laceran tu garganta y sientes que el dolor desgarra tu cordura.

Para el tercer golpe no estabas preparado. Estabas perdido en aquellos ojos empañados de lágrimas que te observan con dolor, pues comparte tu castigo.

Cuando el cuarto tajo separa tu pierna derecha ya has perdido la razón: aúllas, chillas, gritas, maldices... A _él_ , que ya no es tu rey sino un monstruo; a _él,_ a quien juraste proteger.

La sangre corre sin tregua manchándolo todo, todo _rojo;_ y ya no importa nada, ni siquiera ella, solo quieres que acabe.

Y así sucede.

Lo último que sientes es el aire frío siendo hendido por el hacha mientras se dirige inclemente hacia tu garganta.

* * *

Para contextualizar: Este caballero fue amante de la amante del rey Aegon IV: Bethany Bracken. Fueron encontrados en la cama por el mismo Aegon y a pesar de que ambos confesaron que estaban enamorados, el rey no los perdonó y ordenó su ejecución.

En cuanto al desmembramiento, no sé si en realidad ocurrió de esta forma. La información que se tiene en la Wikia y en El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego no es muy detallada que digamos.


	3. Matarreinas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

 **III. Barristan Selmy**

* * *

 **Matarreinas**

« _Tomaré lo que es mío con fuego y sangre.»_

Sus palabras seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. «¿En qué momento había perdido el camino?» Se suponía que Daenerys era la indicada, pero como en las Ciudades Libres la dragona únicamente había traído destrucción y sangre a Poniente.

Fuego era todo lo que el anciano caballero podía ver, oler: cuerpos achicharrados, ciudades reducidas a ruina. La muerte se había extendido con presteza por todo el reino y los gritos adquirían con el morir de los días cualidades cada vez más aterradoras.

Su reina había observado aquello con fascinación, perdida en los enemigos que quedaban en su cabeza y en los dragones que surcaban el cielo gris. Al final solo el acero atravesando su corazón pudo detener el martilleó incesante de alucinaciones que la atormentaban y le habían robado la razón, y fue entonces como él se convirtió en la clase de hombre que siempre había temido ser.

* * *

Sí, yo sé que Barristan aún no ha roto ningún juramento y que todavía es uno de los caballeros más honrados y honorables; aquí solo he imaginado un poco. Y no, no odio a Selmy ni nada parecido, simplemente no me gusta Daenerys xD.


	4. Veneno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

 **IV. Arys Oakheart**

* * *

 **Veneno**

El sonido de sus suaves respiraciones le trajo al presente. Giró el rostro y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros observándolo en silencio. La princesa extendió la mano y delicadamente acarició su rostro. Aquel simple gesto hizo despertar su hombría; Arianne pareció advertirlo ya que de un rápido movimiento se subió sobre él, lista para iniciar otro asalto.

Una punzada de arrepentimiento le atravesó mientras observaba sus pechos desnudos agitándose al vaivén de sus movimientos. Nuevamente recordó el juramento que había pronunciado ante los dioses, y el remordimiento que siempre experimentaba al pensar en sus votos rotos le golpeó con una fuerza casi física, haciendo que el placer inundándole al alcanzar el clímax quedara opacado completamente.

Arianne ya había aprendido a leerlo, por ello se apresuró a reclamar sus labios, llenándolo de dulzura y calor.

Pero su táctica no resultó.

Sus besos sabían a veneno y Arys estaba seguro que tarde o temprano terminarían matándolo.


	5. El Libro Blanco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

 **V. Jaime Lannister**

* * *

 **El Libro Blanco**

Su página se veía tan vacía. Registraba sus hazañas como Hermano Blanco, pero Jaime únicamente se sentía apenado observándola; viendo allí resumida su desgracia.

 _«Matarreyes.»_

El mote era lo que más sobresalía. Al contemplarlo solo veía una mancha oscura, oscura como la sangre que había derramado.

De nuevo se encontró sentado en el Trono de Hierro, con su espada manchada de sangre y el cadáver de Aerys frío a sus pies. Entonces se sintió estremecer al recordar el peso de aquellos ojos grises, juzgándolo y condenándolo.

« _¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? ¡Había sido tan estúpido al ocultarlo!»_ Si hubiera hablado, si lo hubiera aclarado todo, tal vez aquellos ojos lo hubieran observado con algo más que desprecio.

 _«Y eso hubiera sido agradable.»_ pensó.

Cerró el libro. Ya no tenía importancia. Ned estaba muerto y el pasado no se podía cambiar.

—Pero si el futuro —se dijo—. Aún no es demasiado tarde.

* * *

Espero que no se haya notado demasiado que shippeo a estos dos XD


End file.
